Dorama Time
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Una pequeña idea, nacida de un niño en una habitación con la televisión encendida, puede ser de gran influencia para un adulto.


**Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei**

* * *

Dorama Time

 _"Volveremos después de los comerciales. Agrademos a los sponsors que aparecen en pantalla por patrocinar este programa…"_

El televidente suspiró con alivio tras escuchar la información del locutor, y agradeció la pausa, tal vez muy al contrario de como un televidente común se habría comportado. Pero el sólo hecho de permanecer frente al televisor lo agotaba, siendo su último recurso de entretenimiento mirar a una pantalla que tras un corto intervalo comenzaba a lastimarle la vista. Pero estaba allí obedeciendo órdenes.

Si, tenía la orden de mirar la televisión.

Como ocurría cada mes, recibían la visita de un asistente que indicaba a los dueños de la pensión cuáles podrían ser las futuras refacciones con el fin de atraer mayor clientela, o de conservar la habitual. Era necesaria la visita del profesional -cuyo nombre Yoh no recordaba- ya que el negocio de los minshuku se había vuelto una competencia y para mantener el nivel de prestigio, la okami exigía esa revisión.

El problema era que la bella okami Anna Asakura se perdería un episodio de su novela favorita por cumplir con la tarea de recibir al inspector. Pero no había tiempo para quejas, era un deber serio y ella se consideraba la única persona idónea para hacerlo. La situación ponía inmediatamente en desventaja a Yoh, quien por decisión de Anna, quedaba relegado del negocio ese día del mes y debía mirar en su lugar el episodio de "Amor entre nube y nube", el dorama que estaba en boca todo el mundo.

Era gracioso cómo el horario de la visita siempre concordaba con el del programa…

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

No, no era gracioso.

A su lado, Hana jugaba distraídamente con unos bloques de colores, construyendo una ciudad completa sobre el tatami. No parecía molesto por tener que permanecer bajo su cuidado, enclaustrado en la sala de televisión solo porque su padre debía ver una novela _por mandato,_ pero Yoh estaba seguro que en cuanto el programa terminara, el pequeño -y él también- saldría corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Hana? –le preguntó al ver cierta indiferencia plantada en su rostro. El niño asintió, con la energía de un zombi. –Falta muy poco para que salgamos de aquí –agregó, dándole el coraje que él mismo necesitaba.

Cuando terminó de decirlo, un trueno hizo vibrar la casa entera. Aún sentado el suelo, miró por la ventana para observar el panorama gris y…mojado, que persistía casi desde que había comenzado el programa.

La visita a la que habían estado esperando había tenido suerte, el torrencial había iniciado cuando el señor Huevo -así había bautizado Hana al conocido inspector por sus similitudes físicas- ya había puesto a salvo un pie bajo el techo de la pensión. Anna ya lo esperaba en la puerta para ese momento, lista y predispuesta a los consejos, en su vestimenta de okami y sin mostrar un ápice de la frustración real que sentía de perderse su programa favorito.

De pronto Hana habló.

-Ne, otousan ¿alguna vez besaste así a okasan?

Yoh lo miró con el gesto en blanco.

-¿Eh..?

La pregunta lo había desconcertado; en primer lugar, ¿Hana le había preguntado sobre un beso? ¿Había escuchado bien? Y aun tratando de procesar eso pensó, ¿por qué parecía que se refería a una forma particular de beso?

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, al tiempo que miles de colores cruzaban su rostro -entre la gama de lívido a fuego del infierno-. Sin lograr salir de su sorpresa no dejaba de pensar en que Hana, mientras jugaba a su lado, había tenido todo el tiempo sus sentidos puestos también en la televisión,… y él sin tener la más mínima sospecha.

¿Pero por qué - _Grandes Espíritus, porqué_ \- era erróneo suponer que un niño de cuatro años no se interesaría por una ridícula novela?

-Así como Keiichi besó a Naoko-neesan –aclaró Hana cuando vio dudar a su padre, creyendo que no recordaría el origen de su pregunta.

¡Incluso sabía los nombres de los personajes! Sollozó Yoh por dentro.

Sacando de lado la gran capacidad de atención de su hijo, la pregunta en cuestión era inquietante. Hana había sido el desafortunado testigo de una escena tal vez demasiado fogosa para su tierna edad, y que evidentemente había penetrado profundo en su pequeña mente como para tener ahora ocurrencias como esas…

Su rubor se intensificó cuando recordó el beso que indicaba. Y no eran precisamente Keiichi y Naoko los protagonistas.

-Otosan -el rubio insistió con la respuesta que comenzaba a tardar. Yoh inhaló hondo antes de responder, haciendo un vano intento de calmar su estupor.

-No, Hana –admitió. –Pero no es de importancia, olvida lo que viste, ¿si? –y su hijo asintió sin más, aunque Yoh tenía la sensación de que no sabía con certeza lo que tenía que olvidar. Por su parte y admitiendo interiormente su descuido, juró cuidar desde ese momento cualquier escena no-apta que el pequeño estuviera en peligro de ver.

El problema era que el dorama tenía por delante exactamente veinte minutos más hasta su término. Y nunca estuvo más aterrado en su vida de vivir esa media hora junto a Hana; atento a saltar sobre la pantalla en caso de ser necesario.

El estrés era tanto que consideró en cambiar el canal y mirar él mismo un programa adecuado para Hana, ya que estaba viendo la televisión por el rabillo del ojo, pero Anna podría llegar a asesinarlo si no miraba hasta el final de la novela.

Durante el tiempo restante, el pequeño continuó construyendo su ciudad de bloques, totalmente empecinado en hacer una torre del tamaño de su tío Manta. Algo que podría estar aparentando, o no. Yoh jamás volvió a subestimar su poder de atención.

Por suerte el final de la novela llegó; una risa malvada del villano y un aparatoso accidente de auto le indicaron que era libre después de cuarenta minutos de tormento. Se puso de pie para estirar las piernas, bostezando ruidosamente. Hana olvidó rápidamente su proyecto habitacional para koropokkurus cuando vio a su padre dispuesto a salir, y se le adelantó corriendo hacia la puerta, tal y como predijo que haría.

Pero al abrirla, un par de piernas le obstruyeron el paso, y sin tiempo de esquivarlas, chocó contra ellas. La persona en la puerta no era más que Anna, quien sujetó a su precipitado hijo a tiempo para evitar que cayera de espaldas, y colocándolo de nuevo en tierra firme le inquirió con sorna;

-¿A dónde tan apurado?

La respuesta no fue más que una mezcla de las palabras "baño" y "cocina". La joven no cuestionó; era de esperar que su hijo necesitara ir al baño y estuviera hambriento después de una hora de encierro. Y ya que no había escuchado ninguna queja, creyó que era merecido que Hana atacara el refrigerador a su gusto.

-¿El inspector Huevo se ha marchado? –preguntó Yoh mientras Anna se acomodaba en el sillón lo más elegantemente que el cansancio le permitía.

-Kobayashi, sí –le corrigió Anna con un dejo de molestia. Aunque debía admitir que el apodo de su hijo le sentaba bien. - La lavandería necesita una ampliación, y algunos accesorios deben cambiarse –informó ella. –Pero nada que un buen amigo con dinero no pueda pagar.

Yoh de inmediato sintió pena por Ren y Manta.

Anna colocó su codo en el brazo del sillón, y descansó su mentón en la mano antes de hablar nuevamente.

-¿Tú que tienes para contarme? –y era obvio que se refería a la novela. Yoh hizo memoria del sinfín de diálogos y situaciones que cada personaje había atravesado en el episodio recién visto, y como un alumno en frente de su profesora, comenzó a recitar todo cuanto pudo recordar mientras Anna escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

Y entonces llegó el momento de relatar la escena del infame beso.

-Keiichi besó a Naoko –mencionó, como algo que no tenía importancia. Pero al decirlo, súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo. Ese hecho era probablemente uno de los más esperados en el dorama, después de todo se trataba de un beso entre los protagonistas, la pareja predilecta de todas las seguidoras, el centro de atención y culpable y víctima de los giros de la historia… y era _su primer beso desde que la serie comenzaba._ Y esa era la razón de porqué había sido tan…dramático.

Y pudo confirmarlo porque al terminar de decirlo, Anna abrió los ojos. Un brillo extraño había en ellos. Como si todo su fanatismo por el dorama se hubiera manifestado de pronto allí, en su profundidad color miel. Escrutándolo de una forma que le dio escalofríos, Yoh temió lo peor. Cualquier adepta de la serie se sentiría mal al perderse un momento clave como ese. En suma; ella quería detalles.

Era imposible. Imposible, totalmente imposible. No había manera de que él pudiera relatarle cada cuadro de la escena completa, tal y como ella esperaba. Y de haberlo hecho, de seguro quedaría insatisfecha.

El silencio continuaba, al igual que el fuego en la mirada de Anna. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría resistir sin saber cómo había ocurrido y en un intento de contentarla abrió la boca, pero sólo pudo repetir nuevamente,

-Keichii besó a Naoko…y...uh, fue…

Fútil y débil, su oración terminó allí. No podía continuar. ¿Estaba sudando? Anna no se movía en absoluto. Debía hacer algo rápido. Y fue cuando la idea le atravesó con violencia.

Tomó la mano que la okami estaba usando para apoyarse, obligándola a ponerse de pie con un tirón suave. Luego simplemente siguió jalándola para que lo acompañase en su camino fuera de la habitación, a lo largo del pasillo y hasta a través de la puerta de entrada. No sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que era una _locura,_ pero curiosamente no había escuchado protestar a la rubia ni una vez. Ni siquiera cuando dieron un paso al patio, y la lluvia los cubrió.

Sentía las gotas resbalar rápidamente por su cabeza y rostro; era tan intensa que no tardaron en quedar empapados. Yoh se adentró un poco más al jardín, alejándose cada vez más del alero de la entrada. Solo rogó a Anna no le molestara mojarse, que era indispensable para su plan.

Entonces se detuvo, cuando fue la hora de enfrentarla cara a cara. Su mente bullía entre el miedo y la expectación, y sin dejarla ir volteó para mirarla.

Estaba sorprendida. Pero no "me-empujaste-bajo-la-lluvia" sorprendida. En su facie había una clase de gesto que podría salir naturalmente en otras circunstancias como cuando a alguien se le cae una pluma o cuando descubre que un producto que buscaba ya no está en la góndola del supermercado. Los ojos estaban _levemente_ abiertos en una sumisa e interrogativa sorpresa.

Cuando entendió que no estaba enfadada, y por tanto no le haría daño, su actitud cambió repentinamente. Completaría de una vez por todas su tarea, y le enseñaría a Anna cómo había sido el beso que se había perdido.

Soltó su mano, trasladándola hasta su mejilla, y terminó de encerrar su rostro con la otra. De aquí en más fue bastante obvia su intención para Anna, pero no objetó, ni chistó ni gruñó. Tal vez lo único que hizo fue dejar caer los parpados hasta cerrar los ojos, lentamente, tal y como Yoh hacía cuando descendió hasta ella.

Un pequeño beso húmedo nació cuando los labios se alcanzaron. Tuvo comienzo, nudo y desenlace, tal y como las telenovelas. El tiempo se midió en las millones y billones de gotas que caían sobre ellos. Un telespectador hubiera quedado satisfecho por haber perdido la cuenta de cuantas fueron las breves pausas que se tomaron para respirar.

En el final, se miraron. Aún estaban tan cerca que el aire no bastaba y no podían respirar correctamente. Con un notable grado de rubor, Yoh sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes? Idiota –Anna, cuyo color en el rostro iba a tono con el de Yoh, protestó cuando consideró que estaba sonriendo más de lo necesario. Su carácter estaba de vuelta.

-Nada. Es que descubrí algo interesante.

Ella parpadeó confundida, pero no era algo que podía explicarle de modo que trató de esquivar la pregunta.

-¿Entramos a la casa? Tengo un poco de frio.

Ambos rehicieron el camino. La vestimenta de okami, ya pesada de por sí, había absorbido tanta agua que se le hacía difícil moverse. Por su parte Yoh se sentía como si hubiera estado entrenando bajo una cascada como hacía en antaño. Marchaban en silencio y sin prisa.

Anna había dejado rápidamente de reprocharle a Yoh su sonrisa. Despúes de todo, ella misma estaba reprimiendo una. Si no andaba con cuidado podría escapársele, y ya estaba demasiado avergonzada para que él la viera. Había sido un momento grato, fuera de lo común y por cierto, para nada esperado. No sabía de dónde había sacado Yoh esa idea tan extraña pero…era interesante, debía admitirlo.

El autor estaba feliz y no podía evitar mostrarlo en su rostro, aún iluminado por el sonrojo. Había comenzado a recrear el beso para satisfacer tontamente a Anna, pero había encontrado que sería un desperdicio hacerlo solo por ese motivo. No estaba bien darle un beso hipócrita.

Y entonces decidió ponerse en el papel de él mismo, quitándose la superficial máscara de Keichii, quitando del asunto a Naoko, el parque en donde estaban; que seguro era un escenario montado en un estudio, y de la lluvia que no sería más que algunas duchas colgando del techo.

Éste beso era real, había amor real entre ambos, y no había sido escrito ni ensayado por nadie jamás. Tal vez era culpable de la falta de originalidad, al haber robado la idea de la novela, pero había sido Hana quien lo había planteado antes que él. Y la suerte solo lo había acompañado cuando el cielo decidió llover.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso, rodeado de cubos de colores, Hana observaba con curiosidad y por segunda vez, el beso del dorama. Pero esta vez su padre no tendría porque enterarse.

* * *

Esto es lo mas fluff que he escrito en mi vidaAA. Pero asi son los besos en los dramas. No es mi culpa. Y OH DIOS, HANA ES TAN OCC YA SE.

*esquiva hábilmente los tomates* HA!


End file.
